Transformers Animated Season Four Rescattered Shards
by TiWrench
Summary: Years after the events on Earth, the Autobots are transporting the Decepticon prisoners. They escape, and now Optimum and his team must go to Earth and capture them again. This isn't the only concern.
1. Prologue- In Between

After the events on Earth, the earthbound Autobots returned home to Cyberton with Megatron; who was temporarily put the Stockades along with Shockwave, Lugnut and Swindle. They were the only Decepticons that they had caught. The Starscream clones remained on Earth and still haven't made an appearance according to Sari Sumdac; the human that had aided the Autobots in their mission.

The previously earthbound Autobots had been asked by Sentinel to hunt down any remaining Decepticon out there. Optimus and his team obliged and headed off planet, using the old Elite Guard flag ship. The new one is now none other than Omega Supreme.

Optimus' team left Cybertron and explored the galaxy in an attempt to gather up Decepticons that had run away when Megatron was captured. It definitely didn't help their fear when they heard that Starscream was dead. What didn't help the Autobots? The fact that they had barely beat Megatron on their own, but the 'cons that they were chasing after were dangerous and hard to defeat.

Luckily, they had been able to after a while. They were gone for three Earth years. When they returned, the Stockades started to get full, and it started to get hard to keep track of all of the Decepticons. This especially started to get hard when they started to escape. As a result, the temporary Magnus started to build a new off world prison.

Optimus' team was slowly forcing themselves to adjust. Optimus had gone to train cadets. Bulkhead had gone to build spacebridges. Bumblebee went through training again. Ratchet just went back to being a medic, though he was to help Ultra Magnus until he fully heals. He would be getting his own team to help, be it a small one.

They did a good job and even had him wake up. They monitored his progress and made sure that he was fine. What didn't make sense was how he seemed to be getting weaker. It was gradually and the medics couldn't find anything wrong with him. They simply continued in an attempt to make him better.

However, despite his and his small medical team's efforts, Magnus died. It wasn't even his wounds. Some sneaky glitch had snuck in, and the guards didn't even notice anyone suspicious entering or exiting. Magnus' last words were, "Sentinel… Is not fit to take my place… Optimus," he said it as if the mech was there even though he wasn't, "take my place… Become Optimum Magnus." He had said.

The medics that were there had stared before they ordered the trainee to go tell the council. She budged past the guards and every other medic before she had transformed and headed to where the council was. She interrupted what they were talking about, which was ironically Sentinel becoming Magnus, and gave them the message.

They had been shocked but they nodded and summoned Optimus, as well as all the medics that had been there and the guards in order to confirm that the femme wasn't lying. When they were sure, they relieved Sentinel of his position and gave Optimus the hammer and named him Magnus. Ultra Magnus was honoured and missed, but Cybertron was able to celebrate knowing that they had a Magnus that had defeated Megatron.

Soon after these events, the prison named Darkened Spark was finished and many had been hired to work there as security. They had been shipped off to this place. After this, the dangerous prisoners were loaded onto the Elite Guard flagship and were brought off-world.

This is where the story begins, with the Autobots in space.


	2. Chapter One- The Escape

Optimum Magnus walks with Sentinel Prime. They had just finished checking the cameras, which was being watched by Desirousbolt and Quickshot. Both of them had been paranoid about the cons, and how they had seen someone standing by the control panels. The ones that could potentially shut down Omega Supreme if they were tampered with. However, the chances of someone on the ship tampering with them was extremely low.

If they were shut down, it would be an accident. After all, no one on the ship was a traitor. They had been carefully checked. Each of them had been trained and tested for the ability that they claimed to have. Even bots that Optimum had known well, like a mech by the name of Stinger Prime. They had known each other for a very long time, yet he still was tested and checked.

"What's wrong, Maintenance Prime, oh, I'm sorry. Maintenance _Magnus._ I keep forgetting that you aren't a Prime," Sentinel says with a small smirk on his face as he does this.

Optimum doesn't respond for a moment. It wasn't the first time that Sentinel has teased him about something like that, but it still made him feel insecure about his leadership skills, and he was honestly scared of messing up. There was more pressure now than before too. Before, there was himself, Prowl, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Sari. Even then, one of them died. Now, he was in charge of a whole planet. He wasn't just responsible for a few lives, he was responsible for all of Cybertron.

"Sentinel, I know that you are jealous, however this was not my choice." Optimum says calmly. Granted, if he was given a choice, he probably would have said yes, but still.

"Yeah right. You would have accepted anyways!" He says with narrowed optics. Not another word was said on the topic for now.

Once they got back to the control room, Optimum sat down and starts to call the other ship. May as well check up on them now, right? The screen turns on and an older looking mech comes on screen. His greyish blue optics narrow for a moment as he looks at Optimum.

"Ironpunch, report on how your ship is doing." Optimum says, phrasing it as an order... That's how Ultra Magnus would have done it, right?

"Everything is going well, sir. None of the prisoners on this ship have attempted escape. However, I have reason to believe that someone is moving around to different ships. Yesterday, ours opened and closed. No one reported leaving or coming in." The older mech replies gruffly. "I'm unsure of if it's a Decepticon or not." He says.

Optimum frowns. That was... Unusual. He looks at him and says, "I'm going to check on Stinger Prime's Ship now, and I'll ask him if he had any problems like that at all." He says.

Ironpunch simply nods. "That would be smart. If it is indeed a Decepticon, they may try to break out the others," he says calmly. "Ironpunch, out." The call was ended soon afterwards.

Optimum sighs softly before looking at Sentinel. "Go to the cells and guard them." He orders.

"But there are already guards there." He complains, his optics narrowing as he does. A sigh escapes Optimum as he looks at Sentinel.

"Sentinel Prime, I am serious and I'm not backing down. Go to the cells and guard them. I will explain later, but comm. me right away if something goes wrong." The Magnus orders, his optics narrowing as he does this. His voice had a commanding tone in it that left no room for arguing. Sentinel hesitates this time. Maintenance Magnus would usually back down from an argument for the most part, but he didn't this time, something was wrong, and Sentinel could tell.

"Yes, sir." He says, saluting the Magnus before rushing off to the cells. He wasn't happy about this at all, but he knew that something was wrong, and if this could soothe his Magnus' worries, he guessed that he wouldn't mind doing this. However, he was sure that this would be absolutely nothing and there would be no problem at all.

Optimum watches as Sentinel rushes out the door. Omega Supreme shut it behind Sentinel and contacted the Stinger Prime's ship. "Thank you, Omega Supreme." Optimum says, actually talking to the ship that he was in. Normally, this would be seen as crazy, but when the ship was actually alive, you couldn't say that he was crazy.

"Your welcome, Optimus Prime." It responded, the voice loud and booming. He smiles ever so slightly when he heard it. Omega Supreme was one of the reasons why they had won the battle back on Earth. Had it not been for Omega Supreme, they wouldn't have been able to take down one of the over-sized Starscream. Of course they all had bombs, but still. The other one was the one that was going to explode, and it did after the shield that Prowl and Jazz created. However, it would not have been possible to create the shield without Prowl's spark.

He smiles slightly before turning his attention to the screen, which was just answered. The smaller bot grins at Optimum and says, "Hello Big Bot! Something wrong?" He smiles. He knew this mech from the time spent on Earth with him.

"Greetings, Stinger Prime. I was just-" He was just interrupted.

"Bumblebee... Stinger is really weird at this point but thanks for using it!" Stinger Prime, or Bumblebee, says with a smile on his face as he does this.

"Alright, Bumblebee." He says. "Now, I have a question for you," Optimum says, waiting for Bumblebee to respond.

"Alright! Asks away Boss-bot!" Bumblebee says, looking at Optimum.

"I just asked Ironpunch for a report, and he let me know that someone has been entering and exiting the ship. Is something similar happening to you?" Optimum asks, a small frown on his face as he does this. He wasn't sure if Bumblebee did, but they still needed to get this sorted out.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. I just brushed it off, but it did happen. I do believe that someone has been leaving and coming back, but the cameras never catch them." Stinger says with a frown. "We have honestly just been brushing it off..." He admits.

Optimum frowns before calling both Ironpunch and Jazz. "I want guards to be placed in front of every entrance and every exit as well as near the escape pods." He orders. No questions were asked. They all said 'yes sir' and hung up in order to carry through with Optimum's command. Then, Optimum comms. both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker as well as Bluestreak.

"We didn't do it!" Came the first reply from both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. "I have an alibi!" It was as if they were prepared for a comm. call.

"Is there something you need, sir?" Bluestreak asks after Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's little announcement.

"Bluestreak, Sideswipe, go to the entrance and guard it. Sunstreaker, go to the escape pods. I want you to comm. me right away if something happens. Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, we'll discuss what happened and what you did later." Optimum orders. Two begrudging 'yes sirs' and a more chipper one met his audio receptors before they went off to do as told.

Optimum then quickly comms. Flowshift, the femme guarding the control panels. "Yes sir? I'm sorry sir I'm a bit busy at the-" A scream was heard through the comm. and it sounded like someone was fighting. He tenses up.

"I'll be right there!" He says quickly before ending the comm. and running off to the control panels. Something happened. Whoever had been leaving just attacked Flowshift; he was sure of it.

He took a sharp left turn before swinging a door open. There was two femmes; one of them, Flowshift, was out cold and on the floor. The other was slate and red. She sat on the floor, rubbing her helm. Behind them was the control panels. They were open and wires were torn out. A device was attached to it... And it was counting down. Optimum's optics widen. Two... One... The power was shut off and Omega Supreme said nothing at all... Those wires most likely were what made Omega Supreme aware.

Optimum pulls out his axe and slips his battle mask over his face. "Who are you?" He asks, optics narrowed as he does this.

The femme's blue optics widen. "I am so sorry sir! I thought that you didn't have a medic so I thought that maybe I should come with your ship! I snuck on back on Cybertron and got stuck! I just sort of fell from there," she points up to an open area in the ceiling, "and I landed on her. Whatever was attacking her had left and then you came in a little bit later! I promise that I'm not a Decepticon! I'm an Autobot I swear!"

If anything, Optimum was taken slightly aback, but he quickly regains his composure. "You never answered me. Who are you?"

She shifts so she wasn't on top of Flowshift. "My name is Gearshift, sir. I'm an Autobot medic in training. I'm so sorry that I snuck on the ship..." Her rambling continues.

Optimum sighs and was about to respond. Flowshift slowly wakes up and looks around before seeing Optimum. "I'm so sorry sir, I could fight them! They were stronger than I was!" She says, a worried look clearly seen on her face. She seemed worried about something, possibly the fact that she was unable to stop her attacker.

"It is alright, Flowshift. Now, I want you to go and grab Electrobuzz. He can fix Omega-" yet another interruption, his comm this time.

"Yes sir." Flowshift says before hurrying off. Gearshift stays behind and looks at the controls and wires. She then starts to work on fixing it.

 **"Optimum, we have trouble!"** Yelling was heard through the comm. **"The Decepticons have escaped! Even Megatron!"** Optimum tenses up before running to the cells. He knew that this wouldn't end well. He attempts to comm. some others, although all he heard was static. Did the con scramble their comms.? Most likely. In fact, it was more than likely.

When he arrived to the scene, he saw that the chaos was, for the most part, over. There were a few Decepticons left behind, but not many. He saw a few of them, including two triple changers that went by the names of Astrotrain and Octane. He's fought them before and was the reason for their capture.

"Ooh! A puny Autobot!" A loud cackle was heard after that. Optimum turns around. His optics then narrow when he saw the mech behind him. Blitzwing... He knew him like the back of his servo by this point... Three personalities, one cool and collected, one hotheaded and the other was pretty random.

"You imbecile! That's Optimum Magnus!" The hotheaded personality yells before promptly attacking Optimum. Optimum quickly dodges the attack and pulls out his hammer. Running at Blitzwing, he braces for himself for anything that could possibly happen.

Blitzwing immediately dodges the attack, causing Optimum to hit a wall. He winces slightly, he would have to have someone fix up Omega Supreme later. The Magnus quickly turns and looks around. Blitzwing had picked up an Autobot weapon while Optimum had been distracted. The triple changer shoots at Optimum.

Optimum ran at Blitzwing and attempts to hit him again, ignoring the shots in his shoulder. He manages to hit him hard in the side, sending Blitzwing back a little.

"Jou vill pay for zhat jou Autoscum!" The red face yells before switching. The switch was followed by a loud cackle. "Vill zhat be cash or credit?" He cackles once more before switching to a different face, the cool and collected face and personality. "Zhis is no time for jokes." He says before swiftly attacking Optimum again. This time, the attacks were swift and calculated. They were planned.

"War... Cr... I... Go... Do..." Optimum heard, although it wasn't clear... Possibly because Omega Supreme wasn't fully online at the moment.

Blitzwing attacks again, although he was thrown off balance when the ship jolts to the side then downwards, forcing their helms to hit the roof as they crash.

All Optimum was thinking about was where they were, what they were close to... Oh wait a second...

Earth. Well, back to Earth it was then.


	3. Chapter Two- Earth

Cara runs away from Shawn, grinning as she does this. "Awe c'mon! You can run faster than that you dumbbell!" She yells, turning and running backwards now. Although it was slower, she could still run backwards.

"Give it back to me you piece of-" Shawn yells before getting interrupted by none other than Cara.

"Hush maid! Children are watching." The brown haired girl says with a grin. She only succeeded in angering him even further though.

"What children?! And I'm not a maid! I'm a lion because of the new dates!" He snaps, clearly angry at the girl he was following.

"Ryelle and Brandon, and Ophiuchus isn't a constellation!" Cara yells back before putting the hat in her mouth. She then quickly climbs up a tree and looks down, taking the hat from her mouth. "Awe, Shawn can't climb a tree?" She teases, smirking as she does so.

"Yes I can!" Shawn yells before starting to rant about how he could. Cara lost interest half way through. At this point, she was looking around. Something caught her attention though... Smoke.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure, uhuh, okay. Yeah, sure. Idiot, dumbbell, etc, etc. Here's your hat you idiot. Run along to Ryelle and go kiss 'er." Cara says before moves to the tree close to the one she was in right now. She slowly gets to the next and continues moving till she knew she was far enough from Shawn. Then, she climbs down and bolts to the place where the smoke was coming from.

Cara looks around before sniffing the air. Smoke met her nose and she felt her eyes water. She immediately starts coughing. Of course. Of flipping course... She was an idiot who forgot to consider the smoke. She quickly removes the hoodie she bought on her trip to Detroit with her robotics class. She puts the hood over her mouth now and moves closer to the clearing. She knew that she was an idiot, hence why she was still trying to investigate.

"Optimum, sir, all of them escaped. I was unable to find anyone." Optimum, what an odd name. Cara comes out into the clearing and stares at them with wide eyes. Giant robots. Giant flipping robots of all things. Oh well. They were actually pretty cool.

"Oh, what is this thing?" Was all Cara heard before she was lifted up by something. A yelp escapes her as she fell back into the hard, metal surface. Her sweater was dropped to the ground. Her eyes went wide as she stares at the metal robot. It was silver and red with a little blue. A shriek tears through her throat and attention was brought over to her.

A yellow robot goes over quickly and looks up at the one holding her. "Bluestreak, that's one of the locals. I think it's a 'he.'" Cara was immediately offended as person would be if mistaken for the opposite gender.

"He?!" She yelps out, huffing as she stands up. "Excuse me I'm a girl! A she! A her!" Cara snaps, glaring at him.

It looks slightly taken aback. "But... The soft strands on your head are so short, and you don't have anything on your chest."

"The shirt is baggy and 'shes' can have short hair you-" Cara was honestly gonna continue.

"Cara!" It was a females voice. "We heard... you..." The girl slowly comes to a stop and looks around with wide eyes. "... scream..." She stops and looks at her, two males standing behind her.

"Holy potatoes on a scone..." One of the males said, staring at them.

A red and blue one walks over now, swiftly. "We mean no harm, we've been on Earth before. We just happened to crash land here." He says calmly. "I'm Optimum Magnus. The yellow bot is named Stinger Prime, and the one holing your friend is-"

"Kill them with fire before they reproduce!" Cara screeches, eyes wide as she does so. She didn't know what the heck these things were, and she obviously wasn't going to wait for an explanation. "They have come to invade Earth! And here I though that I would have to avoid the States so I wouldn't be caught in this!" She gets up and steps to the edge of Bluestreak's hand. "Goodbye cruel world!" She steps off only to be caught by the yellow one.

The one with pink in her hair facepalms and looks up at the red and blue one. "Please, tell us more and I'll judge if we can trust you. These three children obviously won't take it seriously." She says, gesturing to Cara then the two boys behind her. Well the, remaining one. Optimum looks around with a small frown.

"Where did the other one go?" He asks, looking at the girl with a serious look.

"Probably to his car. He most likely thinks he's insane. If that's the case, then he went to his friends garage sale to sell off somethings." She says, watching Optimum for a moment. "I'm Alexandra." She says calmly. "Now, explain this, and you said that you've been to Earth before."

"We are Cybertronians from Cybertron. We were divided into Autobots and Decepticons. The two sides waged war. At some point, their leader, a few of his men, and my small team ended up on Earth. We were in Detroit. While there, we managed to defeat the Decepticons and arrest them. However, our prison, the stockades, got too big. We built an off world prison when they escaped, and we crashed." Optimum says calmly, looking at Alexandra.

"... Alright. Cara, they aren't gonna hurt us. Don't bother trying to kill yourself." She says before looking at Optimum. "... No offence, but we don't trust you and I highly doubt that you want us around... So, put my friend down and we'll be going to get a CT scan." Alexandra says calmly, although she was panicking on the inside. "So, uh, put my friend down and we'll be on our way."

Bluestreak looks surprised before he carefully puts the small human down. "Alright... Sorry..." He mumbles to the human, who just nods and smiles shyly before bolting away, grabbing Brandon's arm as she does this. Alexandra runs the other way. She was insane, she was sure of it! Insane! There was no such thing as huge, talking robots who were at war and were from the planet Cybertron! No such thing! They were all insane! Cara and Brandon being there was just her imagination. If not, Cara was in a tree and was just jumping to a different one. Yes, that was it!

"Should we go after them, Boss bot?" Stinger asks, looking at Optimum.

"... No. They don't trust us, we are in a different area, they won't know us." Optimum says before going to organize the team that he was keeping here. Optimum would be the leader. Gearshifter, a loud and sociable femme, would be their medic along with ratchet. Jetfire, Jetstorm, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bluestreak, Ironpunch and Flowshift would be soldiers, essentially. He had tried to get Bulkhead to stay, but he was too busy with a project to do so. Once the other Autobots left, he starts his speech, "the Decepticons have escaped. Our current mission is to bring them to justice. We have a ship and Omega Supreme to contain them in. Now, we also have stasis cuffs.

In the mean time, before we start our mission, we need to find somewhere to hide Omega Supreme and the flag ship. We also must find a base of operations, preferably somewhere hidden and in plain sight, somewhere that no one would bother looking at," he turns and looks at Gearshifter, "Gearshifter, you will come with me to find a base." He then looks at the others. "Stay here in case a Decepticon comes back to attack." He orders, getting a series of 'yes sir.'

Optimum transformes, Gearshifter doing the same. Oh... That was a problem as well... Alternative forms. "Actually, Stinger Prime, take some of them to find vehicular forms. We need to blend in. Then, when the group comes back, take the others. Flowshift, you will be here the whole time." Flowshift nods.

Gearshifter was getting impatient, Optimum could tell. He starts to drive off, quiet as he does this. He didn't even really need to talk, Gearshifter was doing all of it for the both of them. "... I mean I can't believe it. Sure it's terrible that they escaped but it's fantastic that I get to work with Optimum Magnus! The one that brought Megatron and the Decepticons to justice! You also went around space looking for other cons! Ooh! You should tell us a story from one of those times at some point! And..."

Optimum honestly kind of wants to shoot her. Was it a smart idea to bring her? Not really. He actually wished that he didn't now. It would all be worth it when they found a... Base! There! He drives towards it now, stopping and transforming. Gearshifter swiftly transforms, and Optimum looks over. He hasn't had a chance to get a good look at her yet. Her helmet was pretty plain. It was mostly slate. He looks at her quietly. If anything, she looks a little like Prowl before he scanned an Earth-vehicle. Her face was a light grey and she has bright blue optics. They were full of life. Then, running across her face was a scar. He didn't know what it was from, but there it as. He had to ask later.

The two of them walk into the building, Gearhifter actually shutting up as if she was listening for something. She frowns softly and pokes Optimum's shoulder before pointing to a shadow. Two humans, they were doing something, and it got loud at some point.

Gearshifter slowly goes over and turns the corner. Cara shrieks and attacks her pede with a hammer, denting it a little. Gearshifter yelps and holds her pede. It was like like stubbing your toe, in human terms. Opitmum quickly goes over to see what happened. Hey, he recognized these two...

"We still mean no harm. We were just looking for a place to stay." Optimum says quickly. The humans watch him.

"Prove to me that I'm not just seeing things and that I'm not insane!" The girl yells, glaring up at him with her friend standing behind her. He nods quickly.

Optimum honestly wasn't sure how he was going to prove it to her. He looks down at her before seeing her hoodie. "I'm an Autobot. We were in Detroit and stayed there for a while." He says, watching her.

Cara seemed confused as to how that was supposed to be proof before she looks at her hoodie and grins. It was slate and had the Autobot insignia on it. The text said, 'Detroit, home of the Autobots.' She smiles brightly. "Oh! So you are the Autobots. Never got to see you, but cool! So... I'm not insane at all?" The male mutters something and Cara huffs. "Oh hush." She then shyly looks up at Gearshifter. "Sorry for attacking your foot..."

"... Foot?" Gearshifter mutters in confusion before laughing. "Silly organic! It's called a pede."

"Here on Earth, it's a foot." Optimum says before looking at the two humans. "I'm sorry for the intrusion. We'll take our things and leave."

"... Well, I'm not insane. You need a place to stay, and we're almost done fixing this place up. We just need to do the outside and there are things that we can't reach... Maybe you can stay?" Cara offers, and Brandon smiles slightly and nods.

"... Are you sure?" Optimum asks now. Cara grins widely.

"Of course! This place is huge and abandoned. Also, you guys fit, so why not?" Cara asks. Brandon nods.

"Thank you," was all Optimum could say before he turns to Gearshifter. "Stay here while I go and grab the others." He orders.

"Yes sir!" Gearshifter chirps happily before immediately engaging in a conversation with the two humans.

Optimum leaves before transforming and driving off. He heads back to the clearing, hoping that nothing happened while he was gone Many things could happen in the span of ten or twenty Earth minutes. When he arrived, he found his team to be fine. Everyone was back, and they all changed. He guessed that they found their vehicle forms. He transforms once more.

"We've found-" Optimum heard cackling.

"Oh look! Some Autobots to pick off!" Was heard... It was familiar. Blitzwing most likely. Another laugh was heard as three Decepticons stepped into the clearing. All three were triple changers. This laugh was smoother, and the owner had a crazy grin and watched them with wide optics. He looks like he was going to kill them.

"Can we tear them limb from limb and watch them scream in pain, begging us to stop?" He asks with a longing look.

It was Blitzwing, Octane and Astrotrain, the tree triple changers that they had on the ship...


End file.
